Chronic and intermittent hypoxia in response to various lung diseases and sleep disorders has been shown to[unreadable] be associated with heart failure. For example, obstructive sleep apnea is a risk for hypertension and heart[unreadable] failure. Chronic hypoxic lung diseases such as COPD result in pulmonary hypertension and right heart failure.[unreadable] Mechanisms of how changes in oxygen tension might influence the pathogenesis of heart failure, however,[unreadable] have not been defined. Lack of such knowledge interferes with the development of new strategies to prevent[unreadable] and/or treat heart failure associated with hypoxic disorders. Our long-range goal is to promote integrative and[unreadable] interdisciplinary research to establish mechanisms of hypoxia-induced heart failure. The objective of this[unreadable] application is to bring together leading investigators from various disciplines to interact and discuss about the[unreadable] relationships between oxygen sensing mechanisms and the development of heart failure. The rationale for the[unreadable] proposed Workshop is that, once knowledge of the relationship between oxygen sensing and heart failure[unreadable] mechanisms has been obtained, it will lead to new strategies that can be used to prevent and/or treat heart[unreadable] failure associated with lung diseases and sleep apnea. The objective of the application will be accomplished[unreadable] by addressing four specific questions: 1) What are the mechanisms of oxygen sensing? 2) What are the[unreadable] mechanisms of cardiac hypertrophy and failure? 3) How does oxygen sensing/hypoxia affect the pathogenesis[unreadable] of cardiac hypertrophy and failure? 4) What are the roles of redox signaling in the mechanism of interactions[unreadable] between oxygen sensing/hypoxia and cardiac hypertrophy/failure? during the two and a half-day Workshop[unreadable] which will be held from Oct. 11th to 13th, 2006 in Washington DC. The proposed Workshop is innovative[unreadable] because it will bring together investigators from various disciplines including those involved in respiratory,[unreadable] neurological and cardiovascular research and will provide opportunities for young investigators to participate in[unreadable] discussions. It is our expectation that the proposed Workshop will stimulate integrative and interdisciplinary[unreadable] research on yet under-studied areas concerning the effects of hypoxia on cardiac hypertrophy/failure including[unreadable] the mechanism of right heart failure. These results will be significant because they are expected to provide[unreadable] new agents against sleep apnea- and pulmonary hypertension-associated heart failure. In addition, the results[unreadable] will fundamentally advance the fields of pulmonary and cardiac biology.